New Girl
by cobrastarshipfan
Summary: My version of New Girl. What if Jess did sleep with Schmidt on the Valentine's Day episode in Season 1 and Nick and Cece didn't show up? One shot story.
1. Chapter 1

Season 1 Episode: Valentine's Day

"Don't overthink it" says Jess. She takes off her jacket and takes her box of condoms as she walks to Schmidt's room. She is in front of the door wanting to say his name but instead she knocked on his door lightly. He opened the door and saw her with her box of condoms. "No thinking right?" said Jess. She reached for his neck and kissed him. He tried to resist but he gave in and brought her in the room while kissing her. They started unbuttoning their clothes and went to the bed. "Wait Jess, are you sure about this? Aren't you feeling devastated at what happened tonight with Oliver?" asked Schmidt while Jess was kissing his neck. "You said it yourself. It should be someone that I know" Said Jess. "Besides we shouldn't think it through. Let's just do it and see where it goes from." Schmidt still felt that Jess was rushing this but he didn't question it again. She took her pants and he took off his shirt. She kissed his chest and stomach and kissed his mouth.

Next morning:

Jess and Schmidt are fast asleep. There is a knock on the door and Jess hears it. She turns and sees Schmidt still sleeping. Trying not to wake him up, she gets her clothes and sneaks out of his room. Nick gets out of his room and sees Jess. "Morning Jess" says Nick startling her. "Heyyy, Nick. What's up?" Nick looks confused and sees she's wearing the same clothes. "Didn't you wear that last night?" says a laughing Nick. "So you finally slept with Oliver" Jess says "Uhhh no." Nick wonders why she is wearing her club clothes. "You're not wearing your pajama set as usual, Jess?" She wants to tell him it's called pajamas but she doesn't have time and answers the door. It's Cece and she is upset about last night. "You will not believe what happened last night" Cece starting telling Jess. "So after I left Kyle with that skank, Schmidt drove me home. I told he could come over or I could go to his place. He said he will call me but never did." Nick feeling uncomfortable about the girl talk, he went to the kitchen. "Wow, that's something. Why are you upset again?" said Jess. "Uh, hello? He turned me down basically. And no one has ever done that, I just didn't expect that from him." Said Cece feeling dejected. Jess was surprised as well about last night but she didn't want to say anything yet. She was keeping to herself. "Why are you wearing the same clothes? Did you actually sleep with Oliver after all that?" asked Cece. "No, Schmidt" said Jess but then covered her mouth quickly. Nick dropped his cup when he heard it and made his turtle face. Cece had wide eyes and could not believe what she just heard. "No you didn't" said Cece. "It was unexpected. Oliver got back with his ex and I was still feeling twirly." Jess explaining to her. Nick was still silent while his coffee was on the floor. Schmidt woke up and saw everyone. "Nic the kitchen floor was expensive to clean. This isn't the bar where you can pour your liquids. Morning, Cecilia." Nick and Cece just stared at them. Schmidt asked what is going on and Jess told him what happened. "Well it was going happen eventually" said Schmidt. Winston came in happy with him and Shelby and asked what's the word. "Schmidt and Jess slept together" said Nick. His smile turned into a frown. "Did he drug you Jess? We can get to confess." Said Winston concerned. Jess told them it was just a one-time thing and impulsive. Schmidt nodded his head and put his arm around her but she shrugged it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick is still reeling from the news he just heard and is still trying not to vomit. Cece still feels rejected from Schmidt and needs a rebound. Winston is happy with Shelby but feels he needs to help his friends.

"Jess, I want to know why you did it" said Nick very confused and thinks Schmidt did something to her. "It was just one time okay? It won't happen again" Jess said. "I still think he drugged her. Did he use his special medicine on you?" Winston said. "He didn't drug- special medicine?" Jess said. Winston just looked the other way and went to take some chips. Nick was just wondering what happened that night and always thought that Jess knew better that to sleep with Schmidt. Jess still couldn't believe it either but she's not going to lie and say it was bad. She actually enjoyed it, Schmidt may be a douche at times but he was very sweet when it happened. She does not want to tell Nick and Winston that. Schmidt came in and said Afternoon roommates. Nick and Winston grumbled and were stunned at how he got to Jess. "Schmidt, just tell the truth. Did you drug Jess?" Winston was still on that theory. "No, he didn't drug her. He gave her a sex hypnotizing thing he probably learned from the internet." Nick said still in disgust. Jess didn't say anything but Schmidt said "I didn't do anything. She threw herself at me, and we had sex five times." "We didn't have sex five times, Schmidt only twice and we fell asleep. It's not happening again." Winston was so confused but then he thought to himself and started to smile. "Schmidt, you do remember the roommate contract don't you?" Winston still smiling but Nick had no idea what was going on. Schmidt remembered and had a frown on his face. "What is the roommate contract, Winston?" Jess asked. Winston was delighted to answer. "Well, it clearly states that when you moved in we were not allowed to nail you in anyway if it was in a group. However if one of us has sex with you, than we all have to as well." "What?!" Jess exclaimed and she was angry with Schmidt. "I don't remember signing any contract." Nick said, but Winston told him he did and he was drunk. "So I have to sleep with all of you as well?" "Well I would like to, but I'm with Shelby so…" Nick, still confused was inching to the door knowing they were going to ask him if he wanted to sleep with Jess. "I bet Nick would want to." Winston said. He faced to the kitchen where Nick was standing but didn't see him. They hear the front door slam and knew Nick left.

Cece's Place:

Nick knocks on Cece's door and sees Nadia. "Who are you?" asked Nadia. "I'm Nick. I wanted to know if Cece is here." Nadia let Nick in and called for Cece. "Cece, some hobo is here to see you." Nick said "I'm not a hobo." "So you here to steal stuff or for photo-shoot? " Nick just looked at Nadia and Cece came into the living room. "What are you doing here Nick?" "I know you're kind of upset that Schmidt rejected you. So I wanted to tell that it's ok." "It's fine. Why don't we go to my room?" They both went to the room and Nick wanted to start his sentence but Cece grabbed his head and started to kiss him. He felt very out of place and stopped her. "Ok. This was a great talk, so I'm gonna go." She stopped and told him she will not be rejected again. He could not believe she is throwing herself at him, but she is really seducing him to make Schmidt jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

In Cece's apartment:  
Cece and Nick have just finished and Nick could not believe that a beautiful woman like Cece slept with him. Nick started to get dressed and wanting to leave but Cece woke up and stopped him. "You're leaving?" asked Cece grabbing his arm. "Uhh, I didn't want to wake you up." She sat up and rubbed his back. "That was fun… for me anyways; I mean I don't know about…" "It wasn't what I expected. It was great." Cece said cutting him off. She was surprised at how great it was, but she could never be with someone like Nick. He was scruffy and pudgy. She dates male models and rappers, but she could see why women go for him. He's a man in all his dirtiness. A man that likes football and drinks actual beer. "Well I should start heading out, got a shift at the bar." Nick grabbed his shoes and went for the door. Cece said ok and told him that he can't tell anyone about this. "I was probably drunk" Nick did a half smile and left.

In the loft:

Jess was making tea and Schmidt came out of his room to make his special green tea beverage. "Morning Jessica" Schmidt said smiling. "Hey Schmidt" "should I leave my door unlocked tonight or do we do secret knocks." Wow she thought to herself as she was looking at him wondering how he can be so good in bed but a douche out of it. "It was that one night only, and you should put a dollar in the jar for saying that." Schmidt shook his head and leaned in to kiss her but she retreated and asked for Nick. Schmidt said he didn't know while caressing her arm. Winston came out of his room and told them good morning but looked at them as just weird. "You've seen Nick, Winston?" asked Jess. "No, maybe he's in a vomit induced coma from imagining you and Schmidt having sex." Jess rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch. Winston and Schmidt went on the couch as well, Winston turned on the TV. The front door was unlocking and Nick came in. "He's alive," Winston turned around and all three of them saw Nick looking exhausted. Nick speed walked to his room not wanting to answer questions. Schmidt asked where he was all night. "I slept on the bench. Someone stabbed me, I went to ER. Playing pool. Got someone pregnant." Nick was just rambling and they knew he was lying. His back was dripping like a sculpture melting on a hot day. "Miller, what's wrong with you? Tell the truth." Jess said standing in front of him about to pour her tea on his head. "I spent the night at Cece's and we had sex, ok?" Everyone was just stunned and there was awkward silence. Jess actually poured her tea on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"You slept with my best friend, Nick?" Jess was so stunned that Cece went for Nick and that she just wasted good green tea on him. "Nicholas, are you serious right now?" Winston was surprised, but when Nick nodded yes Winston hugged him and called him the man. "What?! Cece actually went for your dumpster clothes and grandpa attitude? And she let you come into her hills?" Jess hit Schmidt in the arm and told them that that was her Bff they were talking about. She shook her head and went to the living room to sit on the couch. "Jess I'm sorry, ok? I just went there to console her about you and Schmidt and… things happened."

Nick looked in Jess's eyes and knew she was disappointed. "Look you don't have to explain anything to me, I just don't like being lied to and that my roommates are lusting after her." "Look, Jess you and Cece are beautiful and you can't blame us that we want to see you guys naked. I already saw you naked, so it could be me and Cece's turn in the sheets." "Oh, My God Jar" Winston pointed at the jar direction. Schmidt got up and put a dollar in the jar. Winston then told them that he's meeting Shelby for coffee and hopes this day gives him amnesia and left. Nick got up to go to his room, but Jess stopped him. "Hey, I'm glad you went to talk to her. I tried explaining to her about what happened but she wouldn't pick up the phone. Do you like her or something?" Nick told her that he didn't even think that she would go for him but he might. "But I don't think it could go any further, she likes male models, I'm a bartender that doesn't tip." They both laughed and Jess walked into her room to get ready for work. Before she left, she saw Schmidt in the kitchen. She told him hey and he said hello as well. "So, that night was just a one-time thing, right?" "Of course, I just see as a mutual friend with potential benefits Jessica."

Jess smacked his back playfully and Schmidt told her he was just kidding. "I love ya, Jess but it's not going to go any further." "Yeah, I totally agree with you. You're that kind of guy that needs to sow his seeds everywhere." "And you're that kind of girl that likes brunch and cuddling." Jess told him he likes those things too. Schmidt stopped and looked at her. "Well, you like pajama sets and singing." "You like kosher yogurt and shorten everything." They started to laugh, but then Schmidt asked if things don't go any further, can they see other people. Jess liked the idea but was not sure. Schmidt is her friend and could never work with them. But it could she thought, so she told him yeah they could see other people. Jess grabbed her bag and waved bye to him and had to think about this.

Sorry for the wait, more will come soon and thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!


End file.
